Scanning electron microscopes are used to map the surface of a scanned sample with a precision in the order of nanometers. Scanning electron microscopes usually include an electron source which generates electron beams. Using electron optics, the electron beam is focused on a single point on the surface of the scanned sample. Upon impact of the electron beam to the specified point of the sample, some electrons are reflected and/or secondary electrons are released and/or characteristic X-rays are emitted. These particles are recorded by at least one detector, while results state the values of the sample point of the surface of the sample to reflect or to emit secondary particles. The surface of the sample is scanned completely, point by point, then its image is created from the results.
During X-ray transmission radiography, the attenuation of the intensity of X-ray radiation passing through the sample is observed. An X-ray tube is used as a source of X-ray radiation. The sample is placed into the path of the X-rays. The X-rays subsequently impact upon the detector, which records their intensity. The result is an image that shows the internal structure of the sample in terms of its ability to attenuate X-rays.
If a larger set of images of the sample is recorded, taken under different irradiation angles, the method of computed tomography can be used to model a three-dimensional description of the internal structure of the scanned sample.
The task of the present invention is to create a method and a device that allows, within a single working operation, for the execution of nano-radiography, nanotomography, microscopy, and possibly the topography of the surface of the sample.